


It's got corn for crunch, oats for punch, and it stays crunchy, even in milk.

by Anonymous



Category: Captain crunch - Fandom, cereal - Fandom
Genre: Captain Crunch, Crack???, Smut, god I wanna fuck Tony now, mmm, my dicks hard, so hars, so sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sex...
Relationships: You/captain crunch
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	It's got corn for crunch, oats for punch, and it stays crunchy, even in milk.

“If you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll ask Tony.”

You’re pinned to the wall before you can process it, his gorgeous mouth moving against the side of your neck, tickling it with hickeys and you’re lost—you’ve lost yourself. Your brain shortcuts completely—fuck fuck fuck. He’s grabbing gripping and you’re lost in pleasure because FUCKFUCKFUCK SO GOOD.

Before you know it you’re on your knees for this captain, his moustache moving up with his smirk as he gets out of his trousers, letting them drop down as you eye his hungrily, your parts begging for attention already 

his plump lips part slightly with a moan ripping from his throat because of your lips wrapping around his penis, his hat barely stays on his head, anything barely stays in his head either as you bop your head, taking him further into your throat with need, eyes watering with thankfulness at the yummy treat of the capitains shapely, tasty dicks. He whines and grabs your hair, pulling it closer to his crotch, pulling you closer to the end of his penis so you slack your jaw. Your eyes plead, beg, for him to fuck your throat like a flesh light, sex toy, whatever the sexy older captain wants of you—god you can’t help bringing your thighs together, brain full of repeated pleas that he will fuck you like you need him to, looking at him through your lashes to entice him.

His eyes are rolled back, pleasured, absolutely amazed by the feeling of his heavy cock in your mouth. His perfect penis, the perfect length, utterly gorgeous in your throat. It’s made for you, you’re made to be fucked open by that huge penis, you’re made to be prepped by his beautiful fingers, you’re made to be fucked open by him. His precum is addicting, running down your mouth and you’re breathless, breathlessly needily lapping his penis.

“Do you find this the time to stare off to space?” He asks, pulling you off and no nononono you need the cock in your mouth again, so bad you start crying and reaching, “Is this a joke to you? First you try to run to TONY over me and now you don’t even fucking give a fuck if you satisfy me. Is this boring to you.”

“Nonono captain no captain no it’s—It’s hot, that’s exactly what it is. This whole thing is so fucking hot I need it I need it finger me spread me breed me I’m your tiny whore I need you captain I need—,”  
“You need but do you deserve?”  
“I do I do I do I do I do I do.”

His finger goes inside you and you realise you’re drooling,

“Beg. Beg for me whore.”  
“Please captain please fuck me. Fuck me captain, fuck me, I need you. Please please please please please please I’m your whore. I don’t care about Tony let me be yours—just yours.”

Second finger, you keen against it, screaming and pleading for him to just fuck You, “GO IN GO IN GO IN I CAN TAKE IT CAPTAIN I CAN TAKE IT PLEASE FUCKKKKKKKK.”

And he does. He lifts your hips and starts slowly going into you, you fuck back like a dog in heat screaming please.

“I’ll go faster if you say the magic words.”

Your brain is empty so you repeat the only thing you can think of, “It's got corn for crunch, oats for punch, and it stays crunchy, even in milk."

He fucks you harder, you repeat it and repeat it, “It's got corn for crunch, oats for punch, and it stays crunchy, even in milk” comes out more times than you dare admit.

“Do you want my milk my bad little corn cob?”  
“Yes daddy yes daddy yes captain please please.”  
“I’ll count down, you cum on zero?”  
“Yes captain.”

“10.”  
Everything is so hot you need it need it need it.  
“9.”  
Your drool starts dripping even more, a puddle on the floor.  
“8.”  
You can’t wait to be full.  
“7.”  
You whimper and whimper, over and over, a needy whore for your captain. It's got corn for crunch, oats for punch, and it stays crunchy, even in milk.  
“6.”  
Your brain feels like cereal in milk, sogging. Unless it’s captain crunch.  
“5.”  
Captain crunch never sogs. And you moan because you know why.  
“4.”  
It’s because it's got corn for crunch, oats for punch, and it stays crunchy, even in milk.  
“3.”  
You feel so close you grind your thighs closer until the captain starts jacking you off.  
“2.”  
MMMMMMMMMM TASTY CEREAL.  
“1.”  
Sososososisododoclose aaa  
“0,” he whispers seductively, cumming inside as you dirty your chest.

“You did so good for me.”  
“Thank you captain.”


End file.
